


Things that go bump in the universe

by Damn_it_Derek_Hale



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha!Negan, Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, As many dog jokes as possible, Beta!Charlie Bradbury, Beta!Dwight, Crowley hates Neil Diamond, Crowley is done with everything, F/M, Gabriel as a corgi, Gen, I ignore canon totally, Negan is his own warning, Omega!Eileen Leahy, Protective Sam and Dean Winchester, Rowena is her own warning, Swearing, omega!reader, possible ooc, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/pseuds/Damn_it_Derek_Hale
Summary: A witch attempts to get revenge on Sam and Dean by pulling an overconfident, seasoned Alpha and his Beta into Sam, Dean and your lives.  Well, this just opened a can of worms.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/OFC, Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character, Negan/reader, Platonic Crowley/Reader, Platonic Dean Winchester/Reader, Platonic Sam Winchester/Reader - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Comments: 37
Kudos: 41





	1. Guess someone annoyed a witch again.

The witch stood over the cauldron; her flaming red hair a mess due to the smoke billowing from the cauldron. With a satisfied hum, she threw the last ingredient into the cauldron.

“Enjoy my little surprise boys.” 

*Location change*

The burn of the transformation from wolf to human and human to wolf was something that you knew you would never get used to. Your wolf was relaxed and yipping happily in your mind (running three kilometres as in your wolf form tended to have that result on her) and for what seemed the millionth time, you thanked your two pack alphas for having such a large area to run in.

Opening the door to the bunker, you headed down to the kitchen where you saw Dean stretch and grab a cup of coffee. A smirk wove its way onto your face before you crouched and jumped; wrapping your arms around Dean. "Morning 'Mega." Dean grunted as he removed your arms from around him.

You pouted as you slid off, "One of these days, I'm gonna catch you by surprise."

"Keep dreaming 'Mega." Dean remarked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Do we need to install a doggy door?"

Sam groaned as he walked in, "Don't start, Dean."

Grinning, you rested your hands on the table and looked at Dean. "Considering that I just finished my Shift which means that I'm fine for a month, Sam's also had his Shift and you are yet to Shift, it'd be you who would need the doggy door and not me."

Sam grinned at Dean's expression, "I warned you."

Sam high fived you and Dean's expression soured even further, "You're dorks, you know that right? You're a friggin’ pair of dorks."

“Perhaps, but this half of the “pair of dorks,” you put finger quotes around the phrase that Dean had uttered, “is going on a food run so you should be nice.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean waved you off, “Don’t forget the pie.”

Sam shot you a smile as he handed you his list. “At least I’m organised.” He remarked, throwing a pointed glance at Dean.

“I’m organised.” Dean retorted indignantly, “I know where everything is and I made sure to tell her everything important before she left.”

You looked up from Sam’s list, “Somehow I don’t think you guys are talking about the list anymore.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I may have forgotten to mention that Eileen is coming to stay.”

Neither of the boys were prepared the happy yell that burst from you. You loved your pack Alphas, but Eileen was a close friend. It was very fortunate that you and Eileen got on very well due to you both being Omegas. It was not unheard of for Omegas to despise each other on principle even if they belonged to the same pack. The fact that she and Sam were a Bonded pair didn’t hurt either.

Even though society’s laws had been written by Alphas for the general good of everyone, public opinion on the hierarchy differed from place to place as the laws differed from place to place. Betas were normally tolerated and respected to a degree. Alphas were more often than not honoured and respected beyond everything else. In some places Omegas were cherished as much as Alphas and unfortunately, in other places, Omegas were counted amongst the dregs of society. That little caveat had landed you and the boys in trouble more than once.

“(Name)!” Dean’s voice jolted you from your thoughts, “You’d better get going if you want to be back here before Eileen arrives.”

You hugged both the boys and sped off. The sooner you finished the food run, the sooner you could be back at the Bunker.

*Time skip*

It was quiet when you returned to the Bunker with an armful of bags with groceries in them. That was not the strange part. The strange part was that there were two new men standing where you normally eat.

A rich, powerful smell hit you and you stiffened. You nearly lost your grip on the groceries as you realised where the smell was coming from. The smell was coming from the taller of the two men. He was a brunet with a salt and pepper beard and what appeared to be a baseball bat with wire wrapped around it. The second you realised he was an Alpha and that the smell was coming from him, your wolf woke up.

There was a fainter smell coming from the other man who was a blond. Half of his face was scarred and he was standing about ten paces behind the Alpha. Using your senses, you realised that the blond was a Beta – hence the fainter smell. 

Sam and Dean’s growls startled you out of your observations. Eileen was half hidden behind Sam’s body and his growls were deeper than you’d ever heard them due to the threat to his Omega. Dean was standing about five paces ahead of Sam and Eileen and he appeared to be partially Shifted. 

As you stepped closer, everyone snapped around to face you. You noted that you had been right about Dean being partially Shifted – his alpha amber eyes were present and his canines had elongated past his lower lip which would make talking that much harder. Knowing Dean though, that wouldn’t stop him. If the threat to Dean’s pack was not removed, more of Dean’s Alpha traits would bleed through until he had fully Shifted and knowing Sam, he wouldn’t be far behind.

“Well look what we got here, Dwighty Boy,” The Alpha crowed, pointing at you with the baseball bat, “that must be where that fucking wonderful smell is coming from. It’s an unmated Omega. What’s your name?” He took a step forward, placing himself closer to Dean and looked directly at you, ignoring the constant growls from Sam and Dean.

Your wolf growled at the disrespect shown to your pack Alphas and you felt your own canines lengthening. Instead of reacting submissively like he expected you to, you put the groceries on the table. It seemed to be a better idea than dropping them out of anger. Besides, Dean’s pie was in there.

The unknown Alpha and his Beta growled. “I asked you a fucking question, sweetheart.”

In return, you growled low in your throat at him and met his gaze. You barely registered the added intensity of Sam and Dean’s growls. “I don’t owe you anything, rogue.”

Rogue was a serious insult among wolves as it implied the wolf was packless and a nomad but in this situation you felt that it was deserved. This Alpha had to be suicidal or arrogant to challenge your pack Alphas the way he was. Your wolf was snarling in approval at your words.

The Alpha’s reaction surprised you. He laughed. He fucking laughed!

“I wonder if you would have that fucking attitude where I come from, Omega.”

The smell of sulphur assaulted your senses as Crowley appeared in the Bunker. He took one look at the situation and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“First of all, yes, she would be exactly the same. It’s one of her many charms. Secondly, you may be a seasoned Alpha in your world but now you are in ours and you and your Beta are posing a threat – hence the growling. Speaking of that, would you please cut that out Moose and Squirrel? Demons may not react the same as human wolves but I can assure you, one more growl out of anyone and you’ll find out just what a Demonic Alpha wolf can do.”  


It was dead quiet after Crowley’s speech. 

“Perhaps introductions should be occurring.” Crowley prompted. “Retract the teeth, Squirrel. You too (Nickname). You’ll find it much easier to speak that way. Must I do everything myself?”

With a flick of his head, Dean turned to face the unknown Alpha. “I’m Dean Winchester. That’s my younger brother Sam Winchester with his Bonded Eileen Leahy and,” he pointed to you, “that’s (Name) (Surname). She is an Omega under our protection.”

“It’s impressive that an unmated Omega has survived this long under your dutiful care.” The unknown Alpha snarked.

Dean bristled.

“I’m Negan.” The Alpha introduced himself. “This here,” he pointed at the blond, “is Dwight when I’m feeling particularly humble and on the days I’m not, he’s Negan and this,” he lifted the baseball bat, “is Lucille and she’s awesome.”

You seemed to be the only one who noticed Dwight wince.

Crowley clapped his hands together, “Wonderful. Now that we’ve got that sorted, how did you come to this world?”

Negan nodded at Dwight to speak up, “A circle of purple energy appeared at the Sanctuary.”

Still smarting over the obvious disrespect shown to your pack, you spoke up, “I’m sure as the protective Alpha you are, you stepped forward into the portal first and out of loyalty to you, your Beta followed after you.” You sneered.

Eileen coughed and Sam hid his smirk. Dean made no such attempt to hide his reaction and let a broad smile cross his face.

“You got balls the size of fucking planets, sweetheart.” Negan commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Before this escalates again, the reason I am here is because I have a case for you. Poltergeist. Real nasty one too. It’s in Auburn, Alabama. Three dead already. Ow!”

You looked surprised at Crowley’s choice of ending his sentence until you noticed the corgi who had attached his teeth to Crowley’s leg.

“Gabriel!” You scolded the corgi, hurrying over to remove him from Crowley, “No biting.”

Gabriel howled.

“Yes, yes. You took down the mighty predator, well done.” You commented as you managed to pry him away from Crowley.

“Blasted mutt and after I bought him here.” Crowley muttered and with a snap of his fingers, Crowley was gone.

“So, what do you guys do?” Dwight said, attempting to break the silent tension that had appeared after Crowley’s departure.

Gabriel snuggled into your arms and yipped happily, “We hunt the things that go bump in the night.” You remarked.


	2. Guess the world's going to the dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you know how Negan and Dwight came to be in your world, you have to figure out how to work as a team to solve a case.

Dwight’s blank expression and Negan’s arrogant one was completely gone after Sam, Eileen, Dean and you explained about the supernatural. Gabriel hadn’t left your side and it was only after giving Dean the largest puppy dog eyes imaginable, that Gabriel was allowed to sit in your lap.

“Fucking fuck me.” Negan sighed, running his hand over his beard in an exhausted fashion. “So, the world was always this fucked up and nobody noticed?”

“Why do you think we’re here?” Dean growled from where he was sitting, “We noticed.”

Negan’s exhausted expression changed into an annoyed one, “Can we have one fucking conversation without you fucking snapping at me, little pup?”

“Apparently not.” Eileen remarked.

Negan turned to face her as she was speaking and a thoughtful look crossed his face for a second before it was gone.

Sam pulled his laptop towards him from where it was resting on the table-top and for a few moments, the only sound was the keys of the keyboard clacking as Sam typed. 

“So, uh, how do you find out about cases and stuff?” Dwight broke the uneasy silence tentatively.

Seeing as Dean wasn’t going to say anything, Sam was busy on his laptop and Eileen was watching what Sam was doing, you spoke up, “Usually it’s a weird death in the newspaper. Sometimes we get calls from other hunters or tips from people we’ve met in the past. It’s rare that Crowley drops by simply to let us know about a case.”

Gabriel whined as you shifted on the chair and so you scratched him behind the ears and he stopped whining. “You really are an attention hog in any form, aren’t you?”

Gabriel huffed and turned his face away from you.

“What’s his deal, Omega?” Negan gestured to Gabriel with his hand.

“My pack, my Omega. Use her name.” Dean grunted out.

Negan rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the table. You shared an exasperated glance with Dwight.

“Yeah, he’s always like this.” Dwight mouthed.

You huffed out a laugh and Negan turned to face his Beta. “Something to say, Dwighty-boy?”

Dwight averted his gaze; his brief moment of confidence gone.

“To answer your question, Negan.” Eileen spoke up, “There was a hunt two weeks ago where Gabriel protected a young Beta from a witch. As payback, she transformed him into a corgi and he refuses to leave (Name)’s side for more than two minutes. You should have seen him the first week – he wouldn’t leave (Name)’s bed unless she was carrying him. He’d also growl when she talked to Sam and Dean. We have no idea when it’s going to wear off.”

Negan nodded and touched his fingers to his chin before moving them away from his face.

Eileen frowned and turned back to Sam and his laptop.

“You have got to be joking.” Sam groaned, spinning his laptop around so Dean, Negan and Dwight could see it. With a sigh, you put Gabriel on another chair before standing up and walking so that you were standing next to Dean and so you could see the laptop. You could clearly see the Ghostfacers, Ed and Harry on the page.

“Got a seat right here, sweetheart.” Negan commented, patting his lap.

You shot him a deadpan look, “You know, I don’t see that happening but thanks for the offer.”

“Any time sweetheart. Just name the time and place.” Negan winked.

Sam cleared his throat and showed you the webpage. “Would it be too much to ask that these guys weren’t involved?”

“Haven’t they hit splitsville yet?” You groaned as your head fell into your hands.

“Apparently not.” Dean mimicked your tone, “You’d think those inexperienced morons would learn to throw in the towel. Oh, great. There’s a video.”

“This isn’t going to be good, is it?” You asked rhetorically.

Sam clicked on the video.

“Welcome daring viewers to a house of unspeakable horrors.” Ed said as the camera panned to show Harry standing next to a table before moving so the viewer could see the inside of the room. “This cosy little house is home to a malevolent spirit, the ghost of Reginald Sphere. Legend says he killed himself in this very house to stop creditors coming to collect it. But that’s not the end of the story.”

Harry spoke up, leaning on the table in what you assumed to be an indifferent and cocky pose, “When the creditors came into the house, they were greeted by the malevolent spirit of Sphere. They were then thrown from the house by the spirit of Sphere.”

“So, if you’re brave enough, come join us at the Sphere house in Auburn, Alabama.” Harry concluded the video.

“There are so many things wrong with that video.” Eileen said as she wrapped her arms around Sam.

You barely registered Dean nudging you, “(Name)? You alright?”

“Omega.” Negan called, breaking you out of your daze, “Mind telling us what’s got you worried?”

“Yeah, um, Sam? Can you go back to the bit of the video where the audience sees Harry for the first time?”

Sam frowned but did as you asked, “Wait! Pause it there!” You exclaimed, pointing and Sam hurried to do as you commanded.

“Look on the table behind Harry!” You cried, “Just when I think they can’t get any dumber.”

“What’re we supposed to see?” Dwight asked, craning his neck and squinting his eyes.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean remarked, rubbing his head with his hand.

Eileen groaned and Sam sighed.

“Zoom in.” Negan commanded.

Sam sent Negan a dirty look but complied. There on the table behind Harry, were four hex bags. 

“What’s the big deal? They’re like potpourri bags.” 

Now it was Dean’s turn to send Negan a dirty look, “Years ago, we used those “potpourri bags” as you called them to purify a house where a poltergeist had taken up residence. The poltergeist was strong so the hex bags didn’t do much but they bought us time. Now since these idiots have removed the bags from the walls, they are indirectly responsible for the death of those people.”

“Guess we’re fucking heading to Auburn then. Fucking go team.” Negan stood up and stretched. You tried not to notice how his jacket rode up and exposed a sliver of skin. Dwight stood up automatically.

“Like hell we’re hunting with newbies.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “You wouldn’t know the first thing about hunting a poltergeist.”

“So, fucking teach us.” Negan growled, placing his hands on the table and glaring at Dean. “We’re stuck here for the fucking foreseeable future and if you’re such a fucking capable Alpha, you wouldn’t mind an impromptu fucking teaching session. Or are you just an arrogant little pup who barks when he’s outranked? Your Omega has more balls than you do.”

Dean matched Negan’s posture and a growl escaped his lips, “I’m the goddamn reason this pack is together. You wanna hunt? Fine. You listen to everything we” he gestured to you, him, Sam and Eileen “say while we’re out there. Any one of us tell you to duck, you both duck. We tell you to freeze, you don’t move ‘till we say you can. Clear?”

Negan twirled his hand sarcastically as if he was bowing to Dean, “Crystal, commander but forgive my ignorance,” Negan sneered the word, “but seeing as Sam and Eileen are fucking Bonded, they won’t be joining us on the hunt will they?”

All the breath whooshed out of you as you realised Negan was right. Sam and Eileen would need to go for a run in their wolf forms together. Their bond demanded it. That meant you were already down two hunters.

Sam came to the same conclusion you had, “Dean, I can come.”

“Like hell you can.” Dean grimaced, “That’s a seventeen-hour drive one way. Your bond won’t survive that strain, not now. Besides, we’ll have the Ghostfacers; that’s like one capable hunter. (Name)’s specialty is poltergeists and ghouls in case you’d forgotten.

Sam sent Dean one of his classic bitchfaces. 

Gabriel whimpered and folded his ears down.

“We’ll watch over him.” Eileen promised, looking at you. “It might be good for him to run around outside with us.”

Gabriel whined and tucked his nose into his side.

“Glad we got that fucking sorted then.” Negan clapped his hands together, “So, how’re we gonna get to Austin?”

Dean turned to you, “Sorry (Name). You can’t use your motorbike this time.”

“DEAN!” You protested.

“You ride a fucking motorbike sweetheart? Goddamn, that just tickles my balls! You have to give me a fucking ride sometime!”

Sam’s mouth thinned into a barely noticeable line. Eileen removed her arms from around Sam and stood up angrily. Even Gabriel snarled.

Dean’s jaw clenched, “Be ready in ten. We’re takin’ Baby and (Name), you’re sitting upfront.”

Grateful for the distraction, you went to your room in the Bunker and grabbed everything you’d need. Sam and Eileen were waiting at the entrance to the garage, “Be safe (Name).” Sam said, hugging you tightly.

“Kick the poltergeist’s ass.” Eileen said firmly and pulled you into a hug once Sam had let you go.

“Yes ma’am.” You replied.

Dean was the next person to join you and Eileen hugged him as tightly as she hugged you. Then Sam drew Dean into a hug, “You need anything, you ring.”

“’Course.” Dean replied; you knew full well he wouldn’t.

“Any chance we can get a hug too?” Negan’s voice boomed as he and Dwight joined you.

Sam aimed his bitchface at Negan.

“Just fucking thought I’d ask.”

As a group, you, Dean, Negan and Dwight walked into the garage and Negan let out a low whistle at the amount of cars in the garage. “Fucking look at that beauty,” Negan exclaimed, pointing with Lucille to a 1956 Chevrolet.

For a moment, you thought you saw the ghost of an appreciative smile cross Dean’s face before it was gone. “That reminds me,” Dean commented as he walked towards the Impala, “She goes in the boot. I don’t want her wire tearing up Baby.”

Negan glowered, “Where I fucking go, she fucking goes, capiche?”

You rolled your eyes as you lifted up the boot and exposed the hidden compartment, “Safe enough for you?”

Negan looked over the weaponry in the hidden compartment, “Nice fucking arsenal you’ve got there.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fucking fine. You better take the fucking corners slowly, pup.” Reluctantly, Negan gently placed Lucille with the other weapons.

*Time skip*

The drive there wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. Negan seemed to have temporarily accepted that Dean was the Alpha in charge for this hunt. Dwight asked many questions but revealed very little about himself. Dean stopped growling after Negan’s fourth attempt to flirt with you and you just tried to get some sleep after you explained how you could destroy a poltergeist.

The case itself, well that was another story. The moment Dean pulled in, the Ghostfacers appeared in front of the Impala, yelling.

“Good thing there are no neighbours around.” You sighed as the Ghostfacers continued yelling.

They clearly weren’t expecting a 6’1 Alpha with a baseball with wire wrapped around her to leap out of the car once the Impala had come to a stop. They also weren’t expecting his 5’11 Beta to come out of the Impala with a gun ready to shoot.

“Ah, crap.” Dean groaned as he turned off Baby’s engine and you got out at the same time.

“What do you think you’re doing, Menudo?” Harry demanded.

“Cleaning up your mess for a start,” You snarled, “ever think there was a reason those bags were in the walls? Or did you think it was a collect all four game? Do you even know what those bags were?”

Ed waved his finger back and forth, “Are you gonna let your Omega talk to us like that?”

“She can talk to you however she damn well pleases!” Dean growled, grabbing Ed by his shirt, “Those bags were in the walls to protect people and you took ‘em out. You’re just as much to blame for those people dying as Sphere is!” Harry and Ed looked shocked and then Ed whimpered as Dean’s grip grew tighter.

Negan took a step forward and snarled menacingly at the Ghostfacers.

Harry whined submissively as Negan’s snarl washed over him.

“Where the hell do you find these muscular wack jobs?” Harry demanded once he found his voice again.

Dean dropped Ed. “Stay the hell out of our way. We’ll handle the poltergeist. If I see one damn camera attached to one damn Ghostfacer, I’m gonna Shift and chase you out of here myself.”

“We can help!” Ed protested from the ground.

“We’ve had enough of your helping to last a while, thanks.” Dwight sneered.

*Time skip*

Once you had everything you needed, you entered the house. Thanks to the Ghostfacers, you encountered the poltergeist almost immediately. It threw Dean into the ceiling after Negan swung at it with Lucille a couple of times. Sphere threw Dwight against the window and he threw you into the wall. 

That was his last mistake because he had thrown you hard enough into the wall to shake a section loose. It just so happened that that was where someone had stashed Sphere’s bones. Dean managed to get himself free and was using an iron poker to fend off the poltergeist as you sprinkled the bones with salt. Not that he’d ever admit it but Dean and Negan worked well as a team in the heat of battle.

Sphere realised what you were doing and threw a knife at you. Thankfully it missed, but when you sidestepped, the poltergeist threw the dinner table in your direction and that connected with your right side and you went down.

Dean ran over and doused the bones with gasoline and had the lighter ready when Sphere grabbed him around the waist. Sphere threw Dean and Dwight and they connected with a bang. Negan snatched up the lighter that Dean had dropped and with a flick of his finger a flame appeared and he threw it at the bones which caught immediately.

Reginald Sphere vanished in a column of fire.

When the four of you walked outside, the Ghostfacers were nowhere to be seen and you had to admit that you were impressed with the way that Negan and Dwight handled themselves in the house. For their first hunt, they didn’t do too badly.

“How the fuck did we do?” Negan demanded as you climbed back into the Impala.

Dean glared at him, “It’s not a test. Everyone’s alive. I count that as a win.”

“Glad to be of service, oh wonderful pup.”

Dean whipped around and drew his gun, “Shut the hell up.”

You resigned yourself to a long drive back.

*Time skip*

Everyone was cranky when you arrived back at the Bunker. Someone must’ve been watching over you because there were at least two times when you thought Dean was going to pull over and shoot Negan.

Cass was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.

“So, it’s true then.” He said, cocking his head to the side. “The angels were in a frenzy because of what occurred.”

Cass squinted at Dwight as he edged past nervously. Without an explanation, Cass reached forward and cupped Dwight’s cheek in his palm. There was a flash of light and Dwight’s cheek was healed.

“The fuck you do that for?!” Negan roared and raised Lucille in the air threateningly.

“My name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord. I did it because I found your method of punishment to be abhorrent.”

Dwight held his smooth cheek in his hand in amazement.


	3. Guess we've jumped from the frying pan into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan explodes at Cass for healing Dwight, Gabriel intervenes and Crowley helps out in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains swearing, blood, threats and Negan's wives. If any of these make you uncomfortable, please don't read this chapter.
> 
> I adore feedback.

It barely took two seconds for Negan to erupt at Cass for healing Dwight. Dean protectively pulled you behind him as Negan continued yelling and not only did his voice become louder as he continued, his Alpha voice bled through and some of his wolf traits showed themselves as he berated Cass for healing his Beta. Unbidden, a whimper fought its way from your throat and Negan’s attention became focused on you. You were just about to submit when Cass’ wing shadows appeared on the wall behind him and he spoke, “I have had quite enough of your pathetic squalling. If you were even the half of the Alpha you masquerade as, you never would have maimed your own Beta in such a fashion.”

Negan took a threatening step towards Cass and more of his wolf traits bled through. However, before he could harm Cass, Gabriel charged forward with his ears pinned back and a snarl on his face and bit down deeply on Negan’s ankle. The howl of pain and rage that erupted from Negan’s throat was nothing like you’d ever heard before. You had heard the boys scream out in pain, anger and rage as a human and as wolves you’d heard them howl and cry out but they were always wolf or human, never as far into a Shift as Negan was.

Brilliant white light erupted from Gabriel’s form and he grew larger and larger until he was back to normal. Gabriel still had a snarl on his face as he stared Negan down and the shadows of his wings appeared on the wall next to Cass’. “If you dare harm my brother, another human or a member of my pack, I’ll conduct a little experiment. The experiment will be: what happens when a rogue Alpha from another world dies in this one? I will collect as much data as I can before I let you die. Now get out of my sight before I decide to do the experiment early.”

Negan looked for Dwight only to find that had Dwight scurried off without checking for his Alpha’s approval. Negan forced a smirk before bowing mockingly, “As Heaven commands,” was all he said before turning and walking away.

Once Gabriel was certain that Negan was gone, he smiled at you before wrinkling his nose, “Dad, he tasted horrible.”

You didn’t reply as you moved past Dean to give Gabriel a hug just as Sam and Eileen entered the room. They were so wrapped up in each other that it was only Eileen’s gasp of surprise when she saw Gabriel.

“You’re back!” She breathed as she ran to hug you both.

You heard Sam and Dean talking in the background but you were too tired to pay full attention to what they were saying until you heard Sam say “…. forced the transformation” and you pulled back to look at him.

“What’d you say?”

Sam cleared his throat and tried to avoid looking at you as he answered, “Gabriel forced the transformation back to his normal form because there was a threat to Cass. I was just saying to Dean that I didn’t know that was possible and that it has to have some ramifications. We can’t exactly ask the witch either, seeing as she’s dead.”

“We’ll find something and hell, we could even ask Rowena.” You mused as you tried not to dwell on what the ramifications could be from Gabriel’s actions.

“Do you have her on speed dial? Because I don’t.” Dean muttered, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Good point.” Eileen said.

“We’ll find a way to contact her.” You stated firmly. Sam and Dean shared a look but didn’t say anything further.

“Now, if everybody is done fighting, I call dibs on a shower. If you’re not, well too bad, you can have the dick measuring competition without me.”

Gabriel’s chuckle from behind you was one of the best sounds you’d ever heard.

Your shower left you feeling amazingly relaxed and you wanted nothing more than to collapse onto your bed and not move for at least five hours. As you walked past the room where Negan was staying, you saw him wince as he attempted to move his arm to treat Gabriel’s bite wound. You sighed and knocked on his door, “Let me help you with that.”

“I don’t need any fucking help.” Negan snarled.

“Okay, then. Don’t come find me minutes before you die from rabies.”

Negan blew a breath out through his nose and nodded. You entered his room and worked in silence until you finished.

“There, you’re all good to go. Your wolf healing should take care of the rest and might I suggest not annoying Gabriel? I don’t want to know what an Alpha Archangel can do when pushed to the brink.”

“Your concern for me is touching.” Negan remarked dryly as he flexed his ankle, “So how does the hierarchy go in this world?”

You shifted on the bed, “First obviously, would be God but he left. Then ranking wise, it’d be Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. Although they’re all Alphas, Michael and Lucifer are in the Cage and Raphael is dead. Then it’s all the Angels – they’re all Alpha’s too. Next it’s demons but they’re a little different ‘cause they were human before they turned into demons and once they’re demons, they possess people. As a demon you can change status, so you could be an Omega and then when you die and become a demon, you could become an Alpha. Finally, it’s humans and as you know, you can have Alphas, Betas and Omegas.”

“Fuck,” Negan exhaled loudly, “that’s a lot of information to remember.”

You nudged him with your shoulder, “You asked.”

Negan smirked, “I know I fucking did, sweetheart.”

You ignored his use of the term of endearment and tried not to stare too obviously as Negan leant back on the bed and stretched, “These beds are nothing like what we have at the Sanctuary.”

Propping yourself on your elbow, you moved to face him, “What’s it like there?”

A toothy grin made its way onto Negan’s face, “Considering a change of fucking scenery?”

“More like forewarned is forearmed. Especially when it comes to any type of oh, I don’t know, strange occurrence. It’s not like we’ve had any of those recently.”

Negan snorted, “Is it a requirement for everyone in this fucking place to be so goddamn fluent in sarcasm? I gotta tell you, that shit would not fly in the Sanctuary. Everyone’s got their place and they all play a fucking role in keeping the Sanctuary in tip fucking top shape and of fucking course, nothing happens without my fucking say so.”

“Is that why you burnt Dwight’s face?”

“Dwighty-boy knew what he was getting into when he agreed to work for me. He knew what my rules where and he chose to fucking break one of them. Burning his face was his fucking punishment and then your fucking feathered friend went and healed him.”

Licking your lips nervously as you realised how easily the conversation could spiral, you carefully contemplated your answer, “Cass wouldn’t have healed him just to spite you. He has protected Sam, Dean, Eileen and I more times than I can count. He simply just wants to help.”

Negan just shook his head in response and realising that was the end of the conversation, you climbed off of his bed and walked out of his room.

*Time skip*

The next morning after you’d woken up and had something to eat, you headed to the library in an attempt to find out what you could about magical portals. Four hours later, all you had was a headache and some general information about magical portals with the same warning being repeated again and again about only doing this as a last resort as it had a high chance of damaging both worlds.

“That looks like fun,” Dwight’s voice jolted you from your reading and you glared up at him for disturbing you. He chuckled and held his hands up in a placating gesture, “Sorry, sorry. Anything I can help you with?”

You sighed, “Nah, I think I’ve found out all I can from the books here about portals. Whoever brought you into our world must’ve either had a serious grudge against you guys or against us. I’m thinking that the latter’s more likely as people in your world don’t exactly have much downtime do they?”

“True.” Dwight remarked, “Although when we do get downtime, all of us try to stay away from Negan’s rooms and heaven help the poor bastard who has to break news to Negan when he’s in there with one of his wives.”

It felt like an icy hand had gripped your insides and was twisting them tightly, “What?”

Dwight examined you closely, “You didn’t know?” He asked rhetorically, “Of course not, Negan would never tell you that.” He laughed hollowly, “Negan has six wives and they’re all Betas. When they agree to marry him, he promises to protect their families, loved ones etc, they’re pampered and they’re exempted from working in the Sanctuary. In exchange, they can’t sleep with anyone else but him and if someone close to them makes a mistake, well, you saw my face and that was Negan being kind. Are you okay?”

Your fists were clenched with your claws digging into the palms of your hands and you were shuddering every now and then. The expression on Dwight’s face told you that your eyes had changed. It was extremely likely that since your eyes had changed, that your teeth had changed into your wolf’s canine teeth.

“Yes, I’m fine.” You managed to grit out and sure enough, the words came out mangled due to your teeth. “If you’ll excuse me.” Without waiting for a response from Dwight, you pushed yourself away from the table and walked out of the library. You focused on your sense of smell to help you locate Negan and when you found him, you pushed him against the nearest wall.

“Not that I’m protesting sweetheart but what’s brought this on? If you wanted me all that fucking badly, all you needed to do was fucking ask. Never took you for the public type though.”

Your claws pierced his shirt and jacket and scratched his shoulders as you held him in place, “Why the fuck would you flirt with me when you have wives in your world?” You growled.

Negan bent down and growled into your face while gripping onto your wrists, “Learn your fucking place, Little Omega. My wives, my world, my fucking business.”

“You are not a worthy Alpha.” You snarled, “An Alpha protects, provides for and is loyal to their pack. You use your Alpha status to manipulate and control.”

With a roar, Negan switched your positions, “Be careful what you fucking say next, Little Omega. I protect my fucking pack. I fucking provide for them and I am so goddamn loyal it’ll make your head spin. You’re judging me based on your fucking rules in your fucking world.”

“We’re not living in a fucking castle here. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re not the fucking paragons of morality and we are all dealing with our fucking own issues but we’re upfront about every single fucking thing!”

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you swear,” Crowley’s voice piped up and you both turned to face him, “please tell me we don’t have another Squirrel in the wings.”

“Do we need to put a leash, bell and collar around your neck?” You growled.

“Please (Nickname), do try to come up with something new.” Crowley fake yawned.

“Is there a point to this?” Negan demanded, the growl in his voice still apparent and reverberating through you.

“I come baring a gift. It’s so nice to see Gabriel in his normal form again.” With that, Crowley turned and walked away.

Negan removed himself from you and you strode after Crowley. When you came to the Map Room in the Bunker, you stopped short in surprise. Surrounded by Dean, Cas, Sam, Eileen and Gabriel was a cuffed Rowena.

“There now, isn’t everyone happy with my gift.” Crowley quipped with his hands in his pockets.

“I’m not Fergus.” Rowena sneered before turning to face you and Negan, “And how are ye enjoying my gift? He’s a handsome one isn’t he?”


	4. Guess the witch wants to play for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena talks herself into staying at the Bunker, Cass and Gabriel leave so they don't smite Negan, Crowley is reminded of a singer who hurt his pride and you have a very interesting and not at all confusing dream about Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write although there were times where Rowena's accent really frustrated me. If anyone can tell me how to change selected text into italics, I will be forever grateful.
> 
> This chapter contains NSFW, so if that's not your thing, please feel free to skip it. This chapter is more of a filler chapter and I hope you enjoy. Remember, feedback and ideas are very much appreciated!

It took all your willpower not to look at Sam and Dean after Rowena asked her final question. You didn’t even need to look at Negan to know that he was preening due to the compliment and right now, you were desperately wishing that the ground could swallow you whole. Dwight looked about as uncomfortable as you felt.

“Wait, you brought him here?” Sam asked.

Rowena exhaled slowly, “Yes, Samuel. I already established that. Is the air a wee bit thin up there?”

Sam chose not to dignify that with a response and instead glowered at Rowena. 

“What the hell did you bring him here for?!” Dean demanded, stepping forward aggressively.

Rowena examined her fingernails, “I cannae see why ye are getting so bent out of shape. I’m the one who put in the hard work to bring them here. I had to channel every bit of power that I had into the spell.”

“And what? You just chose to disregard every written warning that creating a portal between two worlds was a bad idea and at the very least could doom both of those worlds?”

“Ah, the Omega of the hour speaks.” Rowena returned her attention to you, “Have ye considered that I did this as a favour? After all, magic is about intent and I intended to help ye; it cannae been easy with all those Alphas around and yer heats. Ye still haven’t answered the question I posed. He’s a handsome one isn’t he?”

“Enough, Mother.” Crowley spoke but Rowena waved him off.

“Ye ken as well as I do Fergus that if an Omega does not find an Alpha attractive, bonding will be harder on everyone in the pack. An Omega can even die if they don’t find the Alpha to be a worthy mate. Judging by the friction I sense…..”

“Which you had a hand in creating.” Eileen interjected.

Rowena whirled around to face her, “Did ye never wonder why (Name) never Bonded with Samuel or Dean? It’s because she saw them as pack Alphas and nothing more. Although, that seems to have worked out nicely for ye.” 

“Mother, enough!” Crowley commanded, allowing his demonic Alpha voice to coat his words. Rowena stiffened as Crowley, Sam and Eileen all growled at the one time and Rowena attempted to hide her reaction to the growls by nonchalantly brushing her hair back although you’re pretty sure that everyone saw her hand tremble. You weren’t entirely sure whether her reaction was genuine or not.

“Judging by the friction I sense,” Rowena continued as if there was not an interruption, “I might be so bold as to say that (Name) does find our Alpha from the other world attractive. If I’m not mistaken, it’s already started hasn’t it, (Name)? It’s small things, like ye listen to the newer Alpha just that bit more, ye respond when he calls ye by yer rank or name despite Dean telling him to only address you by name and I know I heard the thump of someone’s body hitting the wall.”

You flushed as Sam and Dean looked directly at you but surprisingly Negan came to your defence, “It’s not anything close to what your goddamn minds are thinking; do you think we’d be out here if that was a fucking possibility?”

“Besides,” you jumped in here, having enough of the accusing looks your pack Alphas were sending you, “he has wives back in his world. Do you really think so little of me that I would hook up with a married man, Alpha or not?”

Negan bristled next to you but you ignored him, choosing instead to meet Sam and Dean’s gazes.

Dean shook his head as your words registered with him, “No (Name). We know you’d never go for someone that was married. The case in Illinois seven years ago proved that.” Dean ran his hands over his face and sighed, “This is so fucked up.” Sam nodded in agreement.

You let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding as you realised that your pack Alphas were not angry at you. Then it registered that Gabriel and Cass had been quiet this entire time and you turned to look at them, “Are you guys okay?”

The expression on Cass’ face was beyond fury as he glared at Negan, “You have corrupted the meaning of the word “marriage” to suit yourself and not only have you inflicted pain on others to maintain your position as the Alpha of your world, you have inflicted pain and suffering on a potential mate.”

Cass turned to face Sam and Dean, “I cannot be around Negan as I fear I shall smite him and doom our worlds further. I shall be in Heaven if you need me.” With a flutter of his invisible wings, he was gone.

Gabriel shot Negan a glare that promised a long and painful death before motioning to where Cass had been seconds ago, “I should probably go with him. Hopefully, my presence will shock Heaven so much, it’ll distract them from the tabloid drama that’s occurring here. Later.” With a flap of Gabriel’s invisible wings, he was gone too. 

It was dead silent after both the angels departed and you had no idea what to say that wouldn’t make the situation worse. Rowena seemed to have no such problem as she raised an eyebrow at Crowley, “Well, Fergus, can I leave ye now?”

That seemed to break the spell and Dean spoke up before Crowley could, “Hell no. You’re staying here where we can keep an eye on you while you figure out a way to send Negan and Dwight back to their world without damaging ours any further.”

Rowena sniffed, “If I’m staying here then I demand to be able to use the Book of the Damned.”

Dean withdrew his gun and held it in front of him; he pointed the gun at the ground and kept his posture casual. You knew from first-hand experience how quickly his posture could change and just how good a shot he was, “At any point, did I say that this was up for discussion? Don’t answer that,” he said as Rowena opened her mouth, “it was rhetorical. You will have monitored access to the book. Perhaps it would be a good idea to show our guest to the room she’ll be staying in (Name).”

Grateful for the dismissal and the chance to escape the tense environment, you beckoned for Rowena to follow you and without looking back, you left the room. You and Rowena walked in silence until you found a vacant room.

“This’ll be yours. I know it’s not the Ritz and there are sigils that have been carved into the walls here which may affect your spell casting.” With that you turned to leave.

“I was not lying before.” Rowena said, “My intent truly was ter help ye. I did not know he was married.”

You paused and turned to face her; in all your dealings with Rowena, you knew there was something more that she wanted to say, “Plus,” she continued, “I must admit I do enjoy causing chaos every now and then.”

_“There it is.” _You thought to yourself.

*Time skip*

Nobody really felt like doing anything later that day. It had just been too emotionally draining – Negan kept trying to catch your eye and you were avoiding him. Crowley disappeared before you had dinner, claiming that he could get better pizza privately in Italy. The pizza you had for dinner was newly purchased so it wasn’t like you were eating cardboard or anything. 

Exhausted, you fell into bed and tossed and turned for some time before you drifted off. Your last thought before you fell asleep was that you’d hopefully find a reprieve in your dreams.

_It seemed that no time had gone by at all before you were waking up again and when you turned over, you found the smiling face of your Alpha looking down at you. “Mornin’ Little ‘Mega. I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, for a moment there I thought I tired you the fuck out last night. Can’t deny that thought felt fucking great.”_

_You stretched your limbs out and once you were done, Negan rolled over you. His hand traced the bite mark he’d left on your mating glad, “Now it’s fucking official and everyone’ll know who you fucking belong to.”_

_You tapped your chin in thought, “You mean they may not know after I repeatedly screamed out your name last night? Well, it’s a good thing I have your bite. Who knows, maybe everyone in the Sanctuary is deaf anyway and they’ll only know I belong to someone once they see the bite.”_

_With a deep growl, Negan bit down on your neck causing you to moan and arch into him. He didn’t stop there. He bit and sucked hickeys into every visible area of skin and when your mouth was open and you were panting heavily, he took you by surprise by catching your mouth in an intense kiss. When you were breathless from his kiss, he pulled away from you only to make his way down your body and suck a nipple into his mouth while his hand crept up to fondle the other. You began to whimper with increasing volume as Negan continued his torture._

_His salt and pepper beard tickled you as he moved lower still. He paused when he was at eye level with your pussy with an expectant smirk on his face. You could feel it every time he exhaled and it was slowly driving you crazy._

_“Alpha.” You whined, moving your hips upward and trying to entice him to get back to what he was doing before he stopped._

_Negan growled and moved so quickly that it didn’t register what he’d done until you felt his strong hands holding your hips down. “No, Little ‘Mega. You don’t get to fucking demand anything. You will take what I fucking give you. Is that fucking clear?”_

_Your whine was louder, “Crystal, Alpha.”_

_“Glad we got that fucking sorted then.” Negan decided to torture you by not moving for a couple more seconds before he pounced. He pulled one leg over his shoulder and then his mouth was on you. He started with small, barely there licks on your vulva which became feather light kisses. Negan repeated the process, deliberately missing your clit._

_Just when you thought you were about to lose your mind; your Alpha inserted a finger and finally moved his mouth upwards so that he was sucking on your clit. The howl that burst from you was definitely not human and your hands flew to hold onto his hair as you moved your hips against his face._

_Negan growled, removed his face from your pussy and you immediately stopped moving your hips against his face and dropped your hands. Another growl rumbled in his chest but this growl was a pleased growl and Negan returned to your pussy. He sealed his lips over your clit and flicked his tongue in various different directions while continuing to slide his finger in and out of your pussy._

_You weren’t even making sense at this point, “Alpha…please…fuck……oh…shit…..yes…..yes…more.”_

_The ball inside your stomach was winding tighter and tighter with each pass of Negan’s talented tongue and finger and you were just about to come when the buzzing of your phone woke you up for real and broke the spell._

“Fuck!” You growled angrily and then the reality of the situation hit you, “Oh shit.”

There was a pressure at the back of your mind and you frowned, your sleep addled mind trying to figure out what it was. 

It was your wolf, “Mate?” 

“No. He is not our mate.”

Your wolf scented the air “Mate and a strong, powerful Alpha.” She purred.

“I thought you hated him. He has wives remember? Just because we have one very good dream about him does not mean we change our opinion overnight.”

“Mate!” Your wolf whined sounding like a two-year-old before changing her tune, “It was a very good dream. The Alpha knows how to take care of his Omega.”

You squeezed your eyes shut in an attempt to fight for control and your wolf subsided with a huff. You took a couple of deep breaths before you walked out of your room and towards the kitchen where you knew Sam and Dean would be eating.

As you walked in, Sam and Dean both paused what they were doing and looked at you. Dean cautiously sniffed the air, “Are you alright (Name)? You smell………different.” 

“Different in a bad way?” You asked, trying not to panic.

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know whether it’s good or bad. It’s just different.”

Sam walked over to you and rested a hand on your shoulder, “I know this is stressful, just remember that we’re here if you need to talk to us.”

You didn’t trust yourself to speak so you just nodded. That was when Negan walked in and you could tell the moment that he realised something was different. Negan breathed in deeply and his gaze fell on you as he scented you. Then Negan tensed as Crowley walked into the room.

“For fuck’s sake Cujo.” He snarled, “Consider the fucking bell idea.”

Sam and Dean looked confused at Negan’s words and his reaction but Crowley just chuckled. “You fell a couple of centimetres short of intimidating there.” Crowley replied.

You opened your mouth to say something when your phone started ringing. Crowley frowned as Neil Diamond sang the chorus of Sweet Caroline, “You had to choose that singer for your ringtone?” He demanded.

“What is your problem with Neil Diamond anyway?” Sam demanded.

It was at this time that Rowena entered the kitchen, “If I may, Samuel. There were rumours floating around that in the early days of Fergus’ career as the King of the Crossroads, he personally appeared to Neil Diamond when Neil Diamond was at the height of his career to offer him a deal. Neil Diamond turned him down and continued to maintain a clean presentation of himself. It’s more the fact that Fergus’ pride was hurt although, I believe over time Fergus’ hurt pride evolved into hatred for the musician that dared turn down the generous deal that dear Fergus offered.”

Crowley forced a thin smile before vanishing.

You looked up from your phone, “What do you suppose he wanted to tell us?”

Negan shrugged, “Couldn’t have been very fucking important then.”

You tried to hide the flush creeping up your face as Negan’s words reminded you of your dream.

“I’ve been thinking,” Sam began, “How did the Ghostfacers know about the Reginald Sphere case? And more importantly, why the hell did they decide it would be a good idea to post what they found out on their website?”

This time it was Dean’s turn to shrug, “They were doing stuff like that when we first met them. Remember the Hell House incident and when Corbett was killed? They taped the whole thing, planned to release the video and we ended up wiping their hard drives.”

Sam grimaced, “True but what if Crowley isn’t the only supernatural being that warns people about cases? What if there are others that do it for their personal gain?”

“Well there are some happy thoughts to start the morning off.” Rowena commented brightly, “Now where’s the Book of the Damned? The sooner I get started, the sooner I can get out of here.”


	5. Guess the tension is simmering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes to visit, the Ghostfacers make an appearance and you end up having to save some of your pack. Just another day with the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank you very much for your patience regarding my updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter (Microsoft Word Editor told me off every time I wrote Negan speaking - I think you can imagine why). 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: swearing, blood, death, fighting, guns and mind control. I think that's everything and if there's something you think I've missed, feel free to let me know. If any of the above warnings make you feel uncomfortable, please don't read the fic.
> 
> Please feel free to drop me a line in the comments regarding any feedback or ideas you have; I'd love to talk to you!

Rowena had been studying the Book of the Damned for four hours when the entrance to the Bunker swung open. Acting on instinct, you, Eileen, Sam, and Dean raised your guns only to lower them when a familiar red head entered.

“Hey, whoa! I did not come here to be shot on entering!” Charlie exclaimed as she raised her hands.

Hastily you all put down your guns as Charlie made her way towards you and she greeted you all with individual hugs. After Charlie hugged you she cocked her head to the side, “You smell different than the last time I saw you.”

You smirked, “It’s amazing what hot water and soap can do. You might want to try it some time.” You teased.

Your teasing resulted in you getting punched in the shoulder.

“Seriously though,” Charlie continued, “I can’t put my finger on it – all I know is you smell different. Guess that’s one of the downsides to being a Beta.”  


You ignored the fact that Sam and Dean were looking at you intensely.

“And the upside is that you don’t have heats.” Eileen reminded her.

Charlie winced, “Yeah, that’s true.”

You motioned with your head, “C’mon, let’s get you to a nice bed where you don’t have to worry about the stains and where you can take a shower and not have the pressure drop out on you.”

Charlie turned around to face Sam and Dean, “And that boys, is why she’s my favourite. She gets me.”

Sam, Dean and Eileen chuckled as you left the room.

Charlie settled in reasonably quickly and when she was ready, you walked her to the kitchen while filling her in on everything that had happened. Sam, Eileen, Dean, Rowena, Negan, and Dwight were waiting for you as you entered. The second you entered the kitchen you felt really hot, “Guys, did you change the thermostat? It feels hotter than normal.”

“It’s exactly the same as it was this morning.” Dean replied as Negan introduced himself and Dwight to Charlie. You turned to face them just to see Charlie pull down the neck of her shirt to reveal a bite mark on her claiming gland.

“Whoa, whoa, what the hell? When did that happen?” Dean spluttered.

Charlie just grinned, “Yes, I’m mated. Yes, she’s a hunter. Yes, she knows I’m here and she’ll be coming to visit in a few days.”

“Name.” Dean grunted.

Charlie sighed, “Elisabeth. You met her when we worked on the disappearing bodies case that turned out to be a ghoul remember? I gave her my number and it went from there.”

Negan opened his mouth to say something which probably would have made the situation worse but luckily for everyone, Sam’s phone rang and he frowned at the number before answering it.

Now it was Sam’s turn to echo Dean’s previous words, “What the hell? How did you even get this number? No, I don’t care about your so-called hacking skills. I didn’t even know you had any skills. Yes, that was harsh! You killed people, put people at risk because of your stupidity and desire to film anything supernatural that you come across and endangered two members of my pack!”

“No, no goddamn way.” Dean snarled, figuring out who was on the other end of the phone.

You had a similar reaction to Dean, “What the hell do those morons want?”

Sam sent you and Dean an annoyed look before signalling for quiet and in response, Dean pulled a face and started mimicking him talking on the phone. So, Sam sent his famous bitchface Dean’s way. Eileen rolled her eyes at her Alpha’s antics while you and Charlie fought to contain your grins and Rowena just looked bored of the whole ideal.

Negan looked torn between being proud of Sam for finally acting like an Alpha and annoyed at Sam for acting like an Alpha in his presence. Dwight had figured out who was on the other end of the line and was glaring at the phone so intently, it was a surprise it hadn’t caught on fire.

“If this is a trap, you better believe that I’m going to drag you kicking and screaming to the Sheriff’s office and leave you to rot in jail! You better believe that I can do it. Just think for a moment, how else did we survive this long without assistance from the local Sheriff in this line of work?”  


Without another word, Sam hung up.

“So Samuel, did ye have a pleasant conversation?” Rowena asked.

Sam transferred his bitchface to Rowena, “As you can probably gather that was everyone’s least favourite ghost hunting duo. They said that they were receiving information from a witch who promised them fame.”

“Never get involved with a witch if they promise ye fame.” Rowena commented sagely.

You all looked at her.

“Story fer another time and that’s all I’ll say on the matter.”

Sam shook his head, “Anyway, they want to meet us at a restaurant not too far from here. Apparently they’re not comfortable with what the witch is asking them to do anymore.”

“Is this an appropriate time to say I told ye so?”

Rowena was ignored causing her to huff.

“How far is the fucking restaurant?”

Sam fiddled with his phone for a minute before answering, “Not too far from here.” He looked up from his phone, “It’s too close for comfort and way too close to be a coincidence.”

“That’s why I’ll go as well.”

“No way in hell you’re goin’ by your fuckin’ selves.” 

This time everyone looked at Negan, even Dwight but Negan was too riled up to notice his Beta’s gaze. “How many fuckin’ times do I have to prove myself to you lot?! I listened to your goddamn fuckin’ orders when we were on that hunt, I’ve kept my Beta in line because this is your fuckin’ pack and den as you continue to fuckin’ remind me! So, tell me, almighty fucking Alpha of the pack, what do I have to fuckin’ do to at least be tolerated here?!”  


Negan’s breaths were harsh as he finished his tirade.

“Okay.” Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

“Glad we got that fucking sorted and don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t answer my goddamn fucking questions either.”

“Right so, Dean, Negan, Dwight and I will go to meet the Ghostfacers at the restaurant. We’ll call once we’ve got this sorted. If you’re worried….”

“We know, Alpha.” Eileen spoke, “We will contact you.”

Sam looked at Eileen with such tenderness that you looked away because you felt that you were intruding on a private moment. 

*Time skip*

To pass the time, you, Charlie, and Eileen were helping Rowena find and locate information in reference and lore books. You pulled on a book too hard and as a result, Eileen’s phone fell onto the floor with the time clearly visible and no texts or missed calls on the home screen. Eileen waved off your apologies as she bent to retrieve her phone.

“Something’s wrong.” She said, “He always sends me a text and I can’t feel him through our bond. It’s not broken but it’s not responsive.”

You and Charlie shared a worried look, “Come on, we’ll ask Rowena to stop looking at the Book of the Damned and to locate the boys instead and we’ll go from there. It’s no use panicking now.”

To her credit, Rowena didn’t make any snarky comments although that might have been due to the fear she could see on Eileen’s face. Without a word of complaint, she found the necessary items so that she could use magic to find the boys.

Rowena pointed to the crystal and then she pointed to the map. “This crystal will glow once the spell has been finished and then the crystal will move to the map and tell us where the boys are.” In Latin, Rowena chanted the same phrase thrice and the crystal glowed for a millisecond before shattering.

On reflex, you threw your hands up to protect your face and then you carefully lowered them. A worried expression was now on Rowena’s face. “Not only was that my favourite crystal but it takes powerful magic to stop a scrying spell like that. It’s not looking good for our boys and I don’t think that whoever shattered the crystal wants them to be found yet if at all. I fear any further magic would either yield the same result or bring our adversaries down on us.”

“What can we do then?!” Eileen was becoming nearly frantic with worry for her Alpha.

“We can track their phones.” You exclaimed, running over to where Sam had left his laptop. Eileen was hot on your heels.

You clicked on the program and entered Sam’s number. The loading circle just spun around and around.

“It’s taking too long!” Eileen snarled before she turned and raced up the staircase towards the entrance to the Bunker. She threw open the door and ran outside. 

This time it was you and Charlie who were hot on her heels. As you ran, you considered how dangerous it would be to tackle and restrain a desperate and worried Omega but no other option presented itself. Just as you were preparing to lunge, Eileen skidded to a halt, tilted her head back and howled.

You barely stopped yourself from crashing into her in time. Eileen’s howl reverberated around you and just like the tracking program it didn’t look like anything would happen but just as you began to give up hope, you heard a faint howl.

_“That’s Sam’s howl.”_ You thought, _“An Alpha will always, always respond to the howl of their Omega if they’re alive.”_

Eileen turned to you, “We’re going.”

Her tone brooked no room for argument and honestly, you had no plans to argue anyway. The flapping of Angel wings temporarily distracted you from your plans of rescue and you turned to see Gabriel and Castiel.

“What happened?”

Eileen moved around agitatedly as you explained and Gabriel and Castiel’s faces became stonier and stonier with every word you spoke. “This witch is part of a coven so troublesome that Heaven took notice. There is at least fifty witches and they have been on Heaven’s radar for quite some time.”

“And yet, Heaven did nothing!” Eileen snarled as her canines emerged as her eyes turned into her wolf eyes.

“Calm yourself Omega.” Gabriel commanded, “We are not here to tell you not to go. We are going to kick their assess down to hell. You and (Name) will follow the howl you heard. Castiel will transport Charlie and I will transport Rowena to meet you. With these witches, they can be killed just like any other witch. Grab what you can carry and move out.”

Once you had your guns and your witch killing bullets, you left the Bunker and followed Eileen. No words were spoken throughout your whole journey and this time, when you ran, there was no time to focus on the feel of the wind whipping around you or your enhanced senses. You were running to save your pack.

You and Eileen stopped in your tracks when a cloying smell invaded your nostrils. Immediately, you recognised the smell of saffron and trillium and judging by Eileen’s face so did she. Rapidly, she signed, “Do you think that was on purpose?”

Having been around Eileen for a while, you’d picked up on some sign language but you couldn’t convey what you knew through sign so you shrugged. “Either it’s a rookie mistake or completely intentional that they didn’t add the skunk’s cabbage.”

You sent up a quick prayer to Gabriel and Castiel and within seconds of finishing your prayer Gabriel and Rowena appeared. Rowena staggered when her feet touched the ground, “That was definitely a new experience.”

“Just how old is this coven, Rowena?” You asked.

“Their founder was born around the 1820s.”

You turned to Eileen, “Intentional then.”

She did not look happy but was distracted by the flap of Castiel’s wings and the appearance of Castiel and Charlie.

“I located the Impala.” Castiel stated, “The warding appears to have done its job but I cannot understand why it would be here considering the meeting was due to take place at a restaurant.”

“It’s quite likely the boys are bewitched.” Rowena stated, “That shall make the fighting a wee bit harder.”

“Not if we can draw out all the witches,” Charlie said, “look at this place. It’s actually quite nice and I’m guessing if we redecorate, that’ll get the witches attention.”

No one wanted to say what you were all thinking. That you would be fighting the boys before the witches. You and Eileen would be fighting against your pack.

Gabriel must’ve picked up on your thoughts because he squeezed your shoulder reassuringly, “The sooner we get in there, the sooner the witches are dead. The sooner everyone’s home.”

That was the last thing anyone said before you all walked into the house. Absentmindedly, you agreed with Charlie, the house was quite nice and any other time, you would have looked around the halls appreciatively but now, you were looking around the halls apprehensively.

The air moved behind you and you barely missed being slammed into the wall by Negan. The halls were dark so you couldn’t get a good look at Negan with your human eyes and you lost precious seconds shifting your eyes and claws.

There was no trace of Negan behind his eyes. It was like Negan’s body was being manipulated by a puppeteer and while that thought filled you with dread, it also inspired a little hope because spells often had a limited range which meant that the witch controlling Negan had to be close.

Negan lunged towards you and you sidestepped only for him to pin you against a wall. His claws were out and digging into your shoulders and even though your own claws were out, you knew you couldn’t overpower him. You didn’t have the element of surprise like you did at the Bunker. Alphas were physically stronger than most Omegas.

But Omegas had powers too.

You whined low in your throat and dropped your arms before bending your head submissively. The word you’d been fighting so hard not to say passed your lips in a breath, “Alpha.”

Negan jerked as if he’d been shocked and you took advantage of the distraction by pushing him onto his back and straddling him.

“Omega?” Negan and his wolf were confused.

“I know this isn’t how you planned me being on top of you but it seems to have done the trick. Where are the witches?”

Thankfully, Negan was aware enough to respond, “Lounge room.” He grunted, “Behind false fucking wall. I’m gonna kill those fucking ghost hunters.”

You climbed off of Negan and offered him your hand, “I think there might be a line.”

Negan took it and just when you were about to ask where the lounge room was, someone started screaming. Figuring it would be easier to follow the screams and worrying that someone you cared about was hurt, you ran towards the screams.

When you entered the lounge room, you saw the screaming was coming from a witch that Rowena was boiling alive. Another three witches didn’t get a chance to scream as the outline of Gabriel’s wings appeared on the wall behind him and with a click of his fingers the witches disintegrated.

Castiel had his hands resting on two different witches and light exploded from their eyes as he smote them. Charlie was crouching over the body of another witch and Eileen’s hands were covered in blood. Standing beside her were a fully aware and conscious Dean and Sam. Eileen was leaning into Sam. Dwight’s mouth was stained red. You didn’t want to know what he did to the witch he fought.

The Ghostfacers were pressed against the fireplace as they gazed at the scene in front of them with horror.

A witch screamed incoherently as she ran towards you, intending to kill you with her bare hands. Your eyes narrowed and without thinking about it too much, you dropped to your knees and slashed at her ankles.

The witch fell to the ground with a surprise and pain written on her face. You had hobbled her. Her eyes widened as Negan collected a gun that had fallen during the scuffle. The witch’s eyes widened as Negan cocked the hammer and fired the gun. The bang echoed through the house.

“Is that all of them?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, I cannae sense any others.” Rowena replied.

Movement caught your eye and you noticed the Ghostfacers trying to make themselves as small as possible by huddling against the fireplace even more. Negan stepped forward; pure rage written across his face. His mouth opened but instead of words coming out, his Alpha roar did. All the emotions he would not voice came through in that roar and, with full awareness of what you were doing, you dropped to your knees as his roar continued to echo throughout the house.

The Ghostfacers paled and bolted from the house.

*Time skip*

“The journey back to the Bunker could have been much worse.” You thought as you laid on your bed. Gabriel had transported you and Rowena back to the Bunker almost immediately after the Ghostfacers had left the house. You ignored Rowena’s smug look as you bolted to your room in an attempt to avoid Sam and Dean.

*POV Change*

“I’m telling you, it’s just like having Dad back.” Sam growled.

It was a testament to how badly the day had gone when Dean didn’t disagree, “He killed the witch right in front of us, Sam. I’m willing to bet that a good part of that was because an Omega was threatened.”

“Not an Omega, Dean.” Sam argued, “The Omega he sees as his.”

Silence fell over them for a while before Dean spoke again, “Do you think (Name) would have done it?”

The boys shared a look and then Sam turned to look at Eileen who was asleep in the backseat.

“You saw what Eileen did to protect me.” Sam whispered quietly.

“Well, yeah but you’re Bonded.”

The brothers shared another look. Neither of them needed to say it but they both knew that your and Negan’s Bonding was just a matter of time and there was no telling what would happen to their pack when you Bonded.

*POV change again*

You woke up the next morning with your stomach growling and reluctantly, you climbed out of bed and walked towards your door. You froze when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Peeking out from underneath your top was a tattooed line that you knew you didn’t have the night before and when you pulled off your top, you saw that there were new tattoos on both of your shoulders and one new one on your chest.

“What the fuck is happening here?!”


	6. Guess the tension is boiling over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension reaches boiling point, a son comes to visit and Crowley bolts when he realises who it is.
> 
> Also, some very unwelcome visitors stumble into the Winchester's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to comment any suggestions for this fic that you'd like to see. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: swearing, violence, bit of gore, fighting, tattoos, biting, mentions of past mind control and mentions of death. I think that's everything and if there's something you think I've missed, feel free to let me know. If any of the above warnings make you feel uncomfortable, please don't read the fic.

You were met with dead silence after your exclamation and huffing angrily, you made sure to pull your top down so that your new tattoos were hidden from view again. You knew from past experience that it wasn’t a good idea to keep secrets from the boys, Gabriel, Charlie, Eileen and Castiel and so you reluctantly left the protective walls of your room in an attempt to find the other inhabitants of the Bunker.

As you walked, the voices of Sam and Dean caught your attention and as a result, you changed direction and used your hearing to locate the boys. When you eventually found them in the map room of the Bunker, you understood why no one had reacted to your surprised cry. Negan stood shirtless in the map room examining his new tattoos and Sam and Dean had their guns in their hands however the guns were down by the boys’ sides and they seemed to be averting their eyes.

Before you could question their behaviour, there was a knock on the open door of the Bunker and a man with neat, greyish hair and sharp blue eyes stepped further into the light of the Bunker. As the light illuminated him, for a minute, it appeared that he had a greyish, ill pallor about him but you blinked and it was gone. The man’s clothing was something you would expect a farmer to wear; it was simple and loose fitting which meant that he could move easily should he need to in battle.

Your wolf whimpered in the back of your mind which worried you. She submitted to the new Alpha almost instantly. Either this man was older and more powerful than he appeared to be or your wolf was keeping something from you that had happened while you let her take control when you Shifted for the last time.

Negan was ignored as Sam and Dean’s gun arms shot up and they began growling at the intruder to your den.

“Peace.” The man said with a rich tone and carelessly, he waved his hand causing the guns to fling themselves out of the boys’ hands and fall with a clatter on the far side of the room. “Not that those weapons would have been of any use to you in defeating me; I simply wanted to have a civilised conversation with you. Perhaps, I should wait until a certain member of your pack puts all his clothes back on? For the sake of common decency or do Alphas no longer own shirts?”

“You wanna talk about common decency?” Dean snarled, his canines almost fully extended, “How about you tell us who the Hell you are, how the Hell you found our hidden den and what you damn well want?”

The mystery man raised his eyes to Heaven as if he were asking for patience. He seemed to realise what he was doing and muttered something about looking in the wrong directions for forgiveness.

_“He is strange.”_ You thought.

Your wolf made no reply which didn’t help your unease in the slightest.

“Very well, in the interests of common decency and etiquette, I suppose introductions are necessary. Rest assured, I shall not define you by your presentation. I am Cain, son of Adam and Eve. Yes, I am that Cain and before you eject me prematurely from your den, just know that Abel was not talking to God as the story claims.”

Dean pointed at Cain, “You still didn’t answer the other questions I asked.”

“I will answer those once your pack member is dressed and introductions are made for everyone present in the Bunker.” Cain said firmly.

“Dean…. It’s like looking at Dad half naked.” Sam interjected.

Dean shuddered, “Okay, alright. Thank you for that image. We’ll all meet back here in ten.”

Cain chuckled lightly as he descended the stairs, “I can understand why that image may be disturbing. I did not like seeing my father bare chested either.”

Sam and Dean both shuddered this time and exited the room.

The words spilled out of your mouth before you could stop yourself, “He may look like their Dad but he’s not. He’s from an alternate dimension.”

Cain cocked an eyebrow as he walked closer to you, “An alternate dimension? That is interesting. What is your name, Little Wolf?”

Without hesitation you gave it to him.

Gently, Cain drew your hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it, “Truly a pleasure.”

Negan’s rumbling growl destroyed the moment, “Get away from her. You are a guest here and have no right to put your goddamn hands on her.”

Once again Cain surprised you with his gentleness as he released your hand and spun to face Negan. Before he finished spinning, you managed to catch a glimpse of Cain’s eyebrows slamming down in a frown over his eyes.

“I thought I made it clear, you _packless_ Alpha, that I expected you to leave so that you could dress yourself appropriately. Secondly, I have done nothing to make Miss (Name) uncomfortable; if I had her wolf would be snarling and scratching as she attempted to remove herself from my presence. Thirdly and perhaps most importantly, you should be listening to your wolf too – perhaps he would caution you and your actions. Fourthly, if you are an example of how humanity evolves, well,” Cain looked Negan up and down before finishing in a sneer, “I don’t hold out much hope for humanity, etiquette, polite language and common decency although to be fair, much has been forgotten since my time.”

Instead of backing down, Negan stepped forward, “I am not a pup that will bow to your command. In my world and this one, I am an Alpha.” Negan stabbed a finger downwards to emphasise his point.

“Being an Alpha is about more than presence and acceptance of your presentation.” Cain said dismissively and walked from the room. Just as he was about to leave, Cain spoke again. “I will not ask you to dress yourself a third time.” He called over his shoulder.

Grumbling, Negan stalked past you without a word.

*Time skip*

Despite Negan’s grumbling and occasional growls, the introduction between Cain and the other residents of the Bunker went fairly well. Cain must’ve sensed Eileen’s Bond with Sam and Charlie’s Bond with her absent Alpha and instead of greeting them like he did you, he simply opted for a friendly growl that conveyed he meant no harm. You didn’t even know Alphas could do that. 

Dwight had stiffened and growled when Cain turned his gaze to him. It seemed that Cain expected that reaction somewhat as Cain only let out a small growl in response before rearranging his facial features into a neutral expression.

Cain explained a bit about his backstory before stating that he had felt a rush of energy around the time Negan and Dwight had appeared in your world and that put him on guard. As a result he put out several feelers and when he felt the second wave of energy (which was Gabriel forcing the transformation from his corgi state), he set out to find you.

Your favourite part of Cain’s visit was when Crowley appeared, his gaze immediately fell on Cain. Crowley immediately paled while Cain acknowledged him with an amused grin and laughter in his voice.

Luckily for Crowley, his phone rang not too much later and he disappeared from the Bunker as quickly as he’d appeared.

Once Cain had finished his tale, he reclined comfortably in his chair and laced his fingers together so that they formed a steeple.

“Magic always has a price and unfortunately, I doubt we’ve begun to experience the full effects. For all their claims of superiority, Magical Folk have never been able to convince me that Isaac Newton’s second law does not apply to spell crafting nor spell casting.”

You expected Rowena to bristle at this comment but instead she said nothing. Maybe because she’d come to that conclusion beforehand.

Cain frowned, “I was informed that you have two angels who are part of your pack. Where are they currently?”

Dean took a long sip from his beer, “They try not to be around him,” Dean jerked his head in Negan’s direction, “too much. They don’t quite get along.”

“Indeed.” Cain mused thoughtfully.

The silence that followed was somehow simultaneously calming and filled with unease.

Cain pushed himself up from his chair, “Well, in the spirit of getting to know each other, may I suggest a game of some sort? It will definitely help our relationship in the long run.”

“You’re fucking staying?” Negan growled.

“Yes, it would appear so.” Sam hissed back.

“Sam!” Dean cried.

“You heard him Dean! He’s not a threat to our Omegas or our pack and he can help us. We all know that something big is coming due to Rowena pulling Dwight and Negan into our world and the more hands on deck we have, the better.”

Dean’s lips thinned while he frowned. “I don’t like this. The Bunker is supposed to be a secret and recent evidence shows that we seem to be doing a pretty bad job of keeping it that way.”

You all waited expectantly,

“Fine!” Dean howled; throwing his hands in the air, “He’s staying.”

*Time skip*

You wondered in the wisdom of your pack Alphas sometimes. Like right now. For some reason unknown to you, Rowena had suggested a game of paintball and in their infinite wisdom, for some bizarre reason, Sam and Dean had agreed to it.

Charlie paired up quickly with Eileen and Dwight had partnered up with you so that left Rowena to be the referee and Cain and Negan as the final team.

You and Dwight exchanged a look and you were certain you had the exact same thought running through both of your minds. _“Nothing good is going to come of this.”_

With a wave of her hand and some rapid-fire Latin, thanks to Rowena, you now had paintball armour and everyone participating had a paintball gun.

“Begin!” Rowena hollered and the three teams took off in separate directions.

You and Dwight didn’t stop running until you were near the war room.

“What the Hell is going on today?” You panted.

Dwight shrugged, “Between being controlled by a bunch of witches recently and world hopping and finding out certain myths are true; I’m not sure that I even know what’s normal anymore and that’s coming from someone who had to fight walkers everyday to survive and who had to survive Negan.” 

Rapid footsteps stopped you from replying and you raised your gun as you and Dwight stood back to back. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dwight hoisting his gun as well.

Charlie and Eileen sprinted around the corner, coming face to face with Dwight’s gun. Quickly, you spun around and stood to the left of Dwight while keeping your gun in the air.

“Whoa! Chi-”

You would never hear the rest of what Eileen was going to say as several things happened at once. Firstly, Dean and Sam howled in unison, then there was a crack like something heavy had connected with something else and then Negan’s wrath filled Alpha roar destroyed any hope that the situation would resolve itself.  


The four of you didn’t even exchange a look instead you all sped off towards the ruckus. You tapped into your wolf senses and as you got closer, you could smell the anger and hormones in the air. The group of you rounded the corner barely seconds after each other to come face to face with the absolute mess that was the dining room.

There was a green splodge on the back of Negan’s discarded armour, Lucille was lying on the floor, the dining table was completely smashed to smithereens. Rowena and Cain were in a protective cocoon of magic and Sam and Dean and Negan had fully Shifted.

It didn’t take long for you to piece together what had happened.

At some point during the game Sam or Dean had fired a paintball pallet into Negan’s back and they had howled in victory in unison and due to everyone’s heightened emotions, Negan had collected Lucille and started swinging, breaking the table, and causing Sam and Dean to Shift. Which caused Negan to Shift.

You examined his form for the first time. His fur was like his hair and beard, jet black but peppered with grey. There were a few scars around his muzzle and on his legs but there was no fur missing which suggested that the injuries were old and had healed. For a wolf, he was lean but not underweight. In his wolf form, Negan stood taller and was larger than Dean’s wolf form but was smaller than Sam’s wolf form.

All three wolves were beyond angry. Their ears stood completely upright and their fur stood on end. As well as that, all three wolves were clearly displaying their incisors and snarling. Negan was crouching like he was getting ready to pounce and his tail was swishing from side to side rapidly.  


Sam went left and Dean went right. They began to circle Negan occasionally darting their heads forwards to snap at his legs. Negan was swiping at them with his claws and for the moment he was succeeding in keeping them away but you knew that wouldn’t last long. Negan couldn’t hold two Alpha wolves in their prime at bay.

As if he’d read your mind, Dwight jumped into the fray, Shifting in mid-air. You barely registered Charlie and Eileen’s arms wrapping around you to keep you in place as you watched the battle continue with worried eyes. The appearance of a second wolf appearing at Negan’s side caused Sam and Dean to pause long enough for Negan to dart forward and pin Sam down on the floor by his neck. Dwight’s growls and body language were enough to keep Dean in place and stop him from advancing any further. Negan’s paw remained on Sam’s neck for one heartbeat, then two and three heartbeats.

Eileen’s grip loosened in shock as Negan’s victorious Alpha roar rocked the Bunker. It was as if your body was on autopilot. You don’t remember letting your wolf take over; it just happened so quickly. One second you were on two legs and the next second, you were on all fours on your belly whining submissively.

_Mine!_

_My Alpha. _

_He can protect. _

_He is strong. _

_Mate! _

*Location change*

At first the driver’s eyes thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Two minutes ago, there was a bright orange flash that seared his eyes and once his eyes recovered, it looked like a group of ambling people were coming towards his car.

_“The drugs that the youth of today put in their bodies.” _ The driver thought in contempt as he stopped his car and got out.

“Clear off! You’re in my way!” He shouted.

In response the group just ambled closer and grunted. As they got closer, the driver felt horror creep up his spine as he saw their appearance. They were covered in blood, their clothing was ripped, their skin was grey and their eyes were unfocused. More to the point, they seemed to have injuries that would have killed any normal person yet they were still somehow alive.

The driver never even felt the bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed. Flames are not and will be used to warm my pet Hellhound. 
> 
> I will add tags as I go.
> 
> I don't own anything except the plot.


End file.
